A signaling connection release indication (SCRI) message with cause was typically introduced to indicate a packet switched (PS) domain dormancy to a network and thereby to effect a transition of a mobile device to a battery efficient state. The PS domain dormancy includes disconnecting a connection between the network and the mobile device when no PS data exchange takes place. Transmission of the SCRI message is dependent upon a timer, for example a timer T323, which can be indicated in an information element (IE) present in radio resource control (RRC) signaling messages. In case of a serving radio network subsystem (SRNS) relocation process, the mobile device in a dedicated control channel (DCH) and a forward access channel (FACH) state incorrectly continues with a status and value of the timer until any modifications in the support or value of the timer is indicated in a universal mobile telecommunication system terrestrial radio access network (UTRAN) Mobility Information (UMI) message after moving from a first radio network controller (RNC) to a second RNC.
Fast dormancy feature is an optional feature for the network and is applicable from a release-8 version. If the second RNC does not support fast dormancy, the second RNC can still receive the SCRI with cause from the mobile device if the UMI is not sent to the mobile device resulting in mismatch of PS domain signaling connection status between the mobile device and the network. Another problem can occur when a timer value of the timer is changed due to the SRNS relocation process but the network has delayed to indicate the change of the timer value using the UMI. If the mobile device has initiated the SCRI message with cause, then the mobile device starts the timer using a previous timer value which is incorrect as the SCRI message with cause can increase a load at the network until the mobile device receives UMI with another timer value. If the successful transmission of SCRI message with cause is interrupted due to radio link control (RLC) re-establishment procedure, the SCRI message is lost. The RLC re-establishment procedure results when the mobile device moves from the first RNC to the second RNC. The RLC re-establishment procedure includes re-establishing the protocol layers by the mobile device. The mobile device further remains in a battery inefficient state as the timer is running which controls the mobile device from retransmitting the SCRI message with cause until the timer ceases and there are no PS data indications from upper layers.